The present invention relates to pesticides which comprise an active compound combination of the compound of the formula (I)
with fungicides.
Fungicidally active compounds, such as azole derivatives, aryl benzyl ethers, benzamide, morpholine compounds and other heterocycles, are known (cf. K. H. Büchel “Pflanzenschutz und Schädlingsbekämpfung”, pages 140 to 153, Georg Thieme-Verlag, Stuttgart 1977, EP published specification 0 040 345, German Offenlegungsschrift 2 324 010, German Offenlegungsschrift 2 201 063, EP published specification 0 112 284, EP published specification 0 304 758 and DD patent specification 140 412).
Mixtures of certain nitromethylene derivatives with fungicidally active compounds and their use as pesticides in crop protection are already known (U.S. Pat. No. 4,731,385; JP published specifications 63-68507, 63/68505; 63/72 608; 63/72 609, 63/72 610, WO 96/03 045, Japanese patent specification 08 245 323, Japanese patent specification 04 368 303, Japanese patent specification 05 017 311, WO 92/21 241, WO 97/22 254). Mixtures of certain open-chain nitromethylenes and nitroguanidines with fungicides are already known (Japanese published specification 3047 106; U.S. Pat. No. 5,181,587).
Mixtures of cyclopropylcarboxamides with certain nitromethylene or nitroguanidine derivatives are already known (Japanese published specification 3 271 207).
Mixtures of, inter alia, imidacloprid and fungicidally active compounds for use in the protection of materials and against termites, but not for use against plant-damaging pests, are already known (EP published specification 0 511 541). Mixtures of imidacloprid and azolylmethylcycloalkanes, in particular triticonazole, are known from EP published specification 545 834.
However, hitherto it has not been known that nitroguanidine derivatives and fungicides with the exception of cyclopropylcarboxamides and triticonazole have such a mutually beneficial effect in their activity that they are outstandingly suitable as compositions for controlling plant pests, whilst being tolerated well by plants.